Someone
by SakraTheHedgie
Summary: Everyone needs someone. The Eds are no different. A series of one-shots following the thoughts of our three favorite troublemakers as they think about their families.
1. Someone who would Love him

**A/N Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I've been a fan of EEnE for as long as I can remember. I feel like its finally time I do a story on it. This may seem a little depressing, but it gets happier later on. Did I mention I own nothing? It's 'cause I don't. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I"m sorry if they act a little...OOC, but I imagine that, due to these circumstances, all three of the Eds could be quite deep thinkers, even Ed. Hey, he can read and write, so why can't he think pensively? Alright, enough of my ramblings! On with the show!**

* * *

Ed laughed in his own way while chasing one of his new toys around his room. He had wound it up too much, and it was going on a rampage, knocking things over and slicing clean through his mattress.

"Come back here, little dickens!" Ed cried, looking under his bed for it. It was up against the wall, trying to eat through it. Ed laughed again before grabbing it and setting it loose on his room again, running around to grab it and set it loose once more.

His door slammed open. His hopes rose as he looked over to the door, expecting to see Eddy or Double D so they could hang out again. However, it was his red-headed sister with a temper to match her hair, Sarah.

"ED!" she screamed.

"Hi Sarah!" Ed greeted joyously.

"Mom said you had to take me over to Jimmy's!" Sarah barked. Ed paused and scrunched his unibrow together, wires connecting in his mind.

"But Sarah, Mom isn't home," Ed argued, actually putting two-and-two together. Sarah recoiled, obviously not expecting that sudden spark of logic.

"Well…you still have to!" Sarah shouted. "C'mon, I haven't got all day!" Ed looked towards his toy in longing. He was hoping to play with it all day, or at least until his two best friends came over with a scam in mind and blueprints in hand.

"Aww," Ed sighed, head hanging low. He was in a sad mood the rest of the way to Jimmy's house. He became even sadder when Sarah didn't even say "thank you" for escorting her to Jimmy's house, and instead thanked him by slamming the door in his face. He shuffled back to his room to find that his toy somehow ended up gnawing on the foot of his bathtub. Since its power was wearing down, it didn't break the leg.

He simply watched it as it ran out of energy, thinking straight for once. Why did Sarah have to do that? Why did she have to ruin his fun? After all, Jimmy was right next door, and it wasn't dark out. She didn't need an escort. Ed guessed that she just liked to ruin his fun.

Don't get him wrong, as Ed still loved his baby sister. He just wished she returned that love. After all, Ed has tried so many times to please her when she begins to whine, or protect her when he thought she was in danger, like a normal big brother would. But she always ended up beating him and his friends to a pulp. Most of the time, his friends weren't even guilty (well, Eddy some of the time, but this did apply to Double D). It was him, and yet his friends got punished along with him.

"It's not fair!" he yelled, falling back on his bed, grabbing his head. Thinking about such things so hard made his head spin. But these thoughts lead to other thoughts, such as his relationship with the rest of his family.

It was easy to see that his mother favored Sarah, never believing a word Ed ever said. She does, however, ask for his dad's opinion for punishment, and, because he's so tired from work, Ed usually got away scot-free, much to Sarah's anger. Ed liked his dad; he at least understood his lack of intelligence and tried to teach him about car parts, even though Ed would rather learn how rockets worked. At least he actually _tried._

Ed couldn't help his lower intellect. He just couldn't focus on anything, and they didn't know if he had ADHD or something like that, so they couldn't give him some sort of medicine to help him focus more. But yet, Ed liked the feeling of being able to drift off in his own little world, where no one understood it except him. He didn't think he'd want to give that up.

His mind drifted back to Sarah. He just wished that she'd love him like an older brother the same way he loved her like a little sister. He wished his mother would start to believe what he says instead of immediately believing Sarah's lies.

Sometimes, he just wished there was someone who could love him.


	2. Someone who would Notice him

Edd was in the kitchen, cleaning the insides of the windows. His arms were sore, his eyes were tired, and the entire place smelled like the cheap cleaner his mother always bought. "It would always get the job done," she'd say to his reluctant father.

Edd wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at his handiwork. There wasn't a speck of dust on the window pane, and that was exactly what he was aiming for. He set the cleaner back in its spot in the bottom cabinet and went to go look at the refrigerator. He looked at his father's handwriting:

_Dear Eddward,_

_ Please organize the paintbrushes in the garage according to size._

_ Love Father_

Edd went to do what he usually does during chores; do the chore and think about his relationship with his parents.

He'd often find himself brooding about such things. He didn't know why, as his parents loved him even though they were never home…

…right?

He froze as he began to put away his father's brushes.

He'd always find himself doubting his "relationship" with his parents, if you could even call it that. At least Ed's mom was home most of the time. At least Eddy's mom was unemployed. Both of their fathers worked long hours but still had some time to spend with their sons.

Edd's didn't.

His mother worked at an accounting firm in Lemon Brook, and his father was a highly esteemed lawyer who worked at the nearby town of Orange Stream who always had a case to solve. They usually didn't get back home until around midnight, sometimes later depending on overtime, and only have enough time to eat a scarce meal before going to sleep, without even saying hello to Edd, only to wake up at four in the morning and do it all over again.

He honestly missed his parents. Before Edd's father got a job promotion and had to work longer hours, when Edd was about five or six, he'd sometimes tell his son stories about his own youth, and Edd would always listen intently before Edd's mother came up to yell at Edd's father for keeping Edd up too long. He missed those days.

The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. No matter what award he had won, no matter what event he had to go to, he had to carpool with Ed or Eddy in order to get to wherever he needed to go. In fact, Ed and Eddy, his two best friends since kindergarten, have never even caught a glimpse of his parents other than in pictures.

And at whatever ceremony he attended, his parents were never there, as they just couldn't take off from work. Instead, Ed and Eddy's parents, who seemed to have adopted him as one of their own sons, would congratulate and praise him, along with Ed and Eddy.

He, for once, hoped that Eddy or Ed would come stumbling through his doorway into his home so he could take his mind off of the depressing thoughts he was having. It wasn't that he encouraged Eddy's constant scamming of the neighborhood children; it was he simply needed something to take his mind off of his parents.

He placed the last brush on its handle. The entire procedure would've taken him five minutes maximum—but he looked at his watch and saw he was working for nearly twenty minutes, and, worst of all, his thoughts kept him distracted, and all the brushes were in the wrong places! Dreadful!

Edd frantically worked to fix this problem for the rest of the hour. When he had finished, and every brush was perfectly aligned and in the right sequence, he went up to his room, ignoring the hunger in his stomach. He knew he should eat, but his thoughts and anxiety blocked it out. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Sometimes, he just wished there was someone who would notice him.


	3. Someone who would Like him

**A/N Before I continue, the song"Turning Into You" is owned by The Offspring and their record label. Not me. But seriously, this song works so well!**

* * *

"_I've been drowning in a sea of tryna please you!_

_ It's all I'll ever be, it's all I'll ever know!_

_ I try to be me, but I'm turning into you…_

_ …turning into you!_"

Eddy danced around his room, imagining he was Dexter Holland rocking out on stage in front of a huge crowd who was chanting his name and throwing money at him. As loyal as he was to Barry White, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy rock bands like The Offspring. The others didn't know about this; Ed wouldn't understand, and Double D would complain about its volume and vulgarity.

Eddy slid on the floor, imitating the guitar solo. Luckily, his curtains were closed and his doors were locked, so he wouldn't have to explain himself to any unwanted visitors. When he jumped up, he landed on his ankle wrong, and fell headfirst into his dresser with a loud _THUMP!_

"OW!" Dazed, Eddy tried to get up, but something fell on his head and shattered, leaving glass all over the floor. "_OW!_" Eddy cleaned off his head and rubbed it. It wasn't bleeding, luckily, just bruised. He grumbled curse words he picked up from his mother under his breath as he picked up the thing that hit him.

He caught his breath. His eyes widened. His face paled.

It was a picture of him and his big brother.

Bad memories began to resurface as he gingerly placed the picture back onto its spot on the dusty top of the dresser. Eddy remembered those horrible, painful days all too clearly; so did the other Cul-de-Sac kids.

Eddy's Brother was an abusive jerk. He was always either beating Eddy up and stealing his money, or arguing with his parents late into the night. Eddy would listen in on these arguments; not because he _wanted_ to, because he was always kept up by the loud shouts, sore and bruised, unable to get comfortable enough to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Suddenly, the song entered the chorus again:

"_I've been drowning in a sea of tryna please you!_"

Eddy stared at himself in the mirror, contemplating the words of the song. Young Eddy would always be groveling at his brother's feet and bowing to his whims, all because he didn't want to be pummeled to a pulp. All of the Cul-de-Sac kids did. His brother _was_ a hard hitter, after all; Eddy could testify to that.

"_It's all I'll ever be, it's all I'll ever know!_"

While the first part didn't apply to him (in his mind), the second part did. He could barely remember a time where he wasn't trying to please him all the time to avoid a beating, and those times were going into a restless sleep or hiding from his brother and his gang. And, since Eddy's Brother taught Eddy everything he knew, maybe it _was _all he'll ever be…

"_I'm tryna be me, but I'm turning into you…_"

Eddy looked closely at his reflection. In terms of personality, they were _scary_ similar. They were greedy, sneaky, and manipulative.

The only differences were Eddy's Brother was successful and respected by the Kids.

Eddy wasn't.

But Eddy simply wanted to be liked by his peers, like his brother was. He didn't want to be hated for everything his brother had done to them, but it happened anyway. All the failed scam attempts didn't help his rep, either. In fact, Eddy was more of a jerk to the Cul-de-Sac than he realized…

"Am I turning into my brother?" he asked himself as he looked into the mirror. For a split second, he swore he saw his older brother's reflection in place of his own, his demonic chuckle reverberating through the room.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Eddy screamed, running out of his room as the song ended. Having this epiphany practically drove him to tears. Maybe _that's_ why the Cul-de-Sac kids hated him; he was turning into his brother. All the things his brother had done were pinned on the youngest in the family, and now, he was turning out just like his big brother; a hated jerk.

Sometimes, he just wished for someone who would like him.


	4. Do They Really Need Someone?

Eddy ran through the Lane, trying to run away from the song he swore was written for him. H didn't know where he was going; he was simply running away. Running away from everything in this cursed neighborhood.

He spotted the entrance to the Junkyard. Perfect.

* * *

Edd had never really felt that depressed in his life. After all, he's never really doubted his relationship with his parents that much before. He sat up, groggy, his brain like a brick of lead. He needed to clear his head.

He figured a visit to the Junkyard could possibly help.

* * *

Ed was grouchy. He didn't like the feeling of being grouchy. It simply didn't fit him. He looked out his window and saw Edd running out of his house. He seemed to be heading towards the Lane.

Ed jumped out of his window and followed him.

* * *

_I'm not turning into my brother…I am _not_ turning into my brother…_

Eddy repeated this mantra in his head as he lied in the Retro Van. He was trying to keep himself from accepting it. He didn't want to believe he was turning into his brother. Because he wasn't.

_But you are,_ replied a little voice in the back of his head. _You're turning out just like your dear brother._

_ No, I'm not,_ Eddy said to it in his mind.

_Yes, you are. You're greedy and selfish, and would rather get free jawbreakers than rescue your best friend for a herd of chickens. You'd leave them to the mercy of the Kanker Sisters, your sworn enemies._

_ Well…_

_ Face it, Eddy. You're turning into your brother._

_ No, I'm not!_

_ Yes, you are._

_ No I'm _not!

Yes you are.

"NO I'M NOT!" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Eddy?" His head shot up and saw Edd looking in the window of the van. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh – hey," Eddy said. "Um…nothing. I'm doing nothing here."

"Really?" Edd questioned. Eddy groaned internally. He knew that voice; Edd wasn't buying it. "You look…upset."

"Maybe he got his quarter stolen by a bird again," someone else suggested.

"Ed?" Eddy asked as Ed poked his head in. He and Edd both entered the van.

"That would be possible if he _had_ a quarter, Ed," Edd corrected. "Eddy? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Guys…" Eddy sniffed. He buried his face into the dusty waterbed. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Talking about it will allow us to help you," Edd urged. "Please, Eddy, if there's something bothering you—"

"Nothing's bothering me!" Eddy barked. Edd and Ed recoiled. Eddy paused. Why did he just do that? They were trying to help him.

_I don't need their help._

_ Yeah, smart guy, you do. They're your best friends._

"Guys…am I turning into my brother?" he asked finally. When they didn't say anything, he expected the worst.

"Eddy…no, you're not," Edd said finally. "You are not a carbon copy of your brother. After all—"

"Eddy is Eddy and Eddy's big brother is Eddy's big brother!" Ed interrupted. But instead of reprimanding him, Edd smiled.

"I couldn't have said it any better, Ed," Edd agreed. "See, Eddy? You're not like your brother. You know why?"

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"From what I've heard, your brother only has lackeys. You have something he doesn't."

"The two best friends in the world!" Ed exclaimed ecstatically, scooping up his friends in a bear hug. For once, the three just sat there, enveloped in Ed's arms, just glad to have the company of each other. Their depressed thoughts melted away.

It was at that moment that they realized something.

Ed didn't need someone who would love him.

Edd didn't need someone who would notice him.

Eddy didn't need someone who would like him.

They didn't need that 'someone' because they already had them in the form of two best friends who they wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
